


pick me up and make me whole

by ImpossibleDramaQueen



Series: Landing on time [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kara arrives on time, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cat knows about Kara's powers, Cat works at Daily Planet, Cat's oblivous, College AU, F/F, Kara lives with Kents, Kara's a painter, Kara's oblivious, Katherine Grant is a bitch, Pre-Relationship, and Kara has to comfort Cat, and not really a happy ending, but you can count it as kinda happy, might be continued, okay more than slightly, roommates au, slightly angsty, they are both oblivous dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleDramaQueen/pseuds/ImpossibleDramaQueen
Summary: Katherine Grant pays a visit and it's Kara's who's left to pick up broken Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, bear in mind that this is my first fanfic ever and that English is not my first language! Thanks! Tips are very welcomed. :>
> 
> Okay, so Supercat officially took over my heart lately and I had this little idea I just had to write! I just love angsty fluff with a lot of comforting, okay.

It was the second week since Kara and Cat moved in when Katherine Grant announced a visit.

“Shit”. Cat was dressed in only a bra and a pair of high-wasted jeans as she walked into the kitchen where Kara was preparing breakfast. Her hair was damp from the shower and she had no make-up on. “Shit, shit, _shit_ ”.

Kara had to try hard not to stare at her friend, so instead she focused on why Cat was so upset.

“My mother just called”. That’s all Kara needed to hear for a curse to escape her lips on her own. “She’ll be here in twenty minutes” Cat added after a few seconds, just as Kara thought it could have been worse.

“Weren’t we going to tell her later, when we would actually be able call this place a living space?” Kara turned off the stove and swinged her arm gesturing at the open kitchen and living room were all over the boxes were tossed and furniture was absent, save for an old sofa and kitchen counters.

“I know, but she _somehow_ managed to get the address.” Cat frowned, looking away from Kara. Why it was always her mother that had to ruin everything? It was her mother that would crash everything they build together. It was always her family, not Kara’s. Why she couldn’t have her own Martha Kent, her own Jonathan? She wouldn’t even bat an eye if she had to take care of someone like Clark. Whenever Kara told her stories about her childhood and taking care of a young Kal-El, Cat would always say that she would love to have a younger sibling. They would laugh, and Kara would tell her that she wouldn’t survive the countless sleepless nights.

She didn’t know Cat would give up everything for the chaos and noise if it meant not having to experience coldness and silence of her own home.

“Hey” Kara squeezed her arms and then cupped her cheeks. “We’re gonna get through this. Together”. Cat leaned into her touch, trying not to give a second thought about Kara saying “we” again. _Of course she would say “we”_ , she said to herself. _After all the visit of your mother affects her, too._

But she’ll have to think about it later, because right now, Katherine Grant was in town, and hell might break loose.

 

* * *

 

           

Fifteen minutes later Cat opened the door to reveal Katherine Grant in her pencil skirt and a blazer that probably cost more than Cat’s monthly pay. Her mother passed her and went straight into the living room, not even bothering to greet her; Cat adjusted her spaghetti-straps shirt that was only half-way tucked in and followed the other woman. They managed to clean up their flat just enough for it to look presentable, using Kara’s superspeed only a little.

“Good morning, Mrs. Grant.” Kara wore her usual smile and Cat honestly wondered how the girl could keep her optimistic attitude in the presence of devil itself.

“Ugh, this place is awful, Kitty.” Katherine winced, looking around. “Haven’t you slept with enough of powerful men to get a little more decent place? It earned you a spot in that ridiculous column of yours, I’m sure you could get a higher pay.”

Cat saw Kara’s face getting all red; she opened her mouth looking like she was about to shout at the elder Grant – _if only Kara could yell_ \- but Cat mouthed a silent “no” so Kara stayed quiet, though she still looked like she was going to shoot lasers at Katherine Grant.

They worked too hard to accomplish what they have. They spend months of crashing in their friend's flats and dorm rooms, months of saving, to have this, have a place where they could _belong_. Her mother might be pain in the ass, but Cat certainly wasn’t going to let her ruin _this._

“And you still hang out with that little artist of yours? I’m surprised she hadn’t got rid of you. She must have quite the patience.” Katherine wasn’t looking at Cat but she didn’t have to; the words stung just as much, not even said to her face.

She has always been self-conscious about her _friendship_ , or whatever it was, with Kara. She wasn’t used to people liking her, genuinely _liking_ her, for who she was. Not for her name, not for her family, for _her_. It was different, it was strange, and for most of the time – it was scary. She was scared that it was only a dream, that she imagined all of this, and Kara will leave her, just as everyone.

“But I guess there weren’t a lot of options. Being someone like her, I don’t think there are queues to be a friend f a poor average looking artsy girls. I believe you were the only desperate enough.”

Even if Cat felt sadness before, it was quickly forgotten as rage filled all of her body. It was one thing to insult _her_ , but she won’t let her mother insult Kara. Kara, who was the purest thing in the world. Kara, the best thing that ever happened to her. _Kara that she loved_. But of course, she wouldn’t admit that.

“Get out.” She said, quietly, but firmly.

“Excuse me?”

“I said: GET. OUT.” Now she was practically shouting. If she had to, she probably would shove her mother out of the door herself; fortunately, she didn’t have to. Katherine already headed to leave, muttering something under her breath.

 

Kara went to close the door behind her and as she came back, she found Cat crouched on the couch, head hidden in her knees that she encircled with her arms. Kara heard a loud sob shaking her friend’s body and her heart broke in two. Without thinking, she almost ran to the couch, bringing Cat into a tight embrace.

Kara Zor-El has seen some nasty aliens. She heard about them when she was younger and eavesdropping her parents conversations on Krypton, she fought them as Supergirl whenever they decided to invade Metropolis – but none of these aliens was as horrible as Katherine Grant.

It was different thing to fight extraterrestrial beings when their only goal was to kill – they were just pure evil. But Mrs. Grant’s goal was worse – all she wanted was to suck life out of her daughter, to throw daggers at her, to hurt, to cause her to _bleed_.

That was a whole new level of evil. And it made her hate the woman with all of her heart.

Because to Kara, family was the most precious thing in the world. She lost her parents, her planet; it made her cherish every moment with Kal-El and Kents.

It made her cherish every moment with Cat.

She wanted to give her the world, to hold her and make up for the lack of love she experienced her whole life. Seeing Cat’s fragile form in her arms made her heart drop; Cat was the strongest, snarkiest, the most confident person Kara’s ever met and the fact that it was her own mother who could break her made it even worse.

“You know all these things she said are bullshit. Don’t you dare to believe her” Kara gently combed Cat’s still damp hair with her fingers.

“But that’s the whole point, she was right. At least partially, because you certainly aren’t average looking” Cat’s voice was muffled by Kara’s shoulder. Another sob came out of her mouth and now it was Kara that was full of rage, to the point she even ignored the comment about her looks. _No one should be made feel like that_. But before she could say anything, Cat spoke again and Kara was left speechless.

“I am constantly worried that one day you’ll see how awful I am and you’ll leave. That you’re gonna see me how I see myself and you’ll run away because I won’t be enough–” she stopped, afraid she said too much. She pulled away  a little and saw Kara blinking and staring at her. She was just about to pull away completely and hide in her room for the rest for the day, when she Kara swapped her again into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“I can’t believe you could think that way. Cat, you are the most beautiful, talented and astonishing person I have ever met. How many more times do I have to tell you that? I can shout it from the rooftops if you want me too. I–” she didn’t finish the sentence, words not able to escape her mouth. “–think you are amazing” she said instead. Cat relaxed a little in her arms, but she gripped harder on Kara’s shirt, tears falling down her face. Kara continued to stroke her back and hair; she wanted to take away the pain, but she couldn’t and it made her feel hopeless.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Cat spoke finally, voice barely above a whisper . If it wasn’t for her superhearing, Kara would not hear her. But she did, and her heart broke for the second time this evening. She placed a gentle kiss on Cat’s forehead.

“You are just you. That’s all I need”

Cat smiled and Kara sighed in relief, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She ignored that little voice in the back of her head telling her she should’ve finished the sentence, she should’ve said more. Maybe she should, but right now, it wasn’t about her. It was about Cat, and all that mattered to her was her friend’s happiness.

She could deal with her own feelings later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr on @impossible-drama-queen and youtube on [@moose](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI-dp2kRBGlosWQRzkqbR-A) :) I make fanvids!


End file.
